


We'll Gather Lilacs in the Spring

by bettylaflame



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Audible Event, Cheating, Comfort, F/F, Fingering, Historic, LGBT, Pregnant Sex, Sapphic, Sounds Gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettylaflame/pseuds/bettylaflame
Summary: Written for the r/GoneWildAudible Sounds Gay event. A housewife and her neighbor share the same longing.
Kudos: 2





	We'll Gather Lilacs in the Spring

[F4F] We’ll Gather Lilacs in the Spring [Historic] [LGBT] [1950s] [Sapphic] [Cheating] [Comfort] slight [Age Difference] but still adults [Pregnant Sex] [Fingering] [Audible Event] [Sounds Gay]

This is a 18+ fantasy script created for adults by an adult. All characters depicted are 18+. It is copyrighted by and is the intellectual property of u/bettylaflame. Permission is granted to record an audio version of this script and post it to the GWA community solely on reddit, only when properly crediting me, the author. Any other use of this script is in violation of this permission, including but not limited to: production of audio recordings that are posted behind any type of paywall or on any video or audio platform with monetized advertising.

\--

**[SFX]**

_(sound cues)_

\--

_(Talking to yourself)_

Alright, roast is in, laundry’s done. I should have some time before Joey gets home. 

I hope he didn’t forget his hat again with this rain.

**[doorbell rings]**

Now who could that be? 

_(gasp as you check the peephole)_

**[door opens]**

_(Concerned, angry)_ What are you doing here? I told you not to come back. 

Did you really walk the entire block here? In your condition? With this weather?

Shit, get inside.

Your hands are so cold, come sit by the fire, I’ll get you some tea. 

_(pause, return with tea)_

Here you are, nice hot tea for you. Once you finish I’m driving you back home. 

Don’t try to argue with me. I was very clear the last time you came over that you weren’t to come back. 

_(Concerned)_ “You just had to see me”? Did something happen? Did Charlie not take the news well? 

Yeah, they’re over the moon until the baby’s crying at all hours of the night. You’ll have that to look forward to. 

How far along are you again?

The first trimester is always the easiest. 

_(laughs)_ Trust me, enjoy barely showing while you can.

How’s your tea? 

Yes, I loved the stuff while I was pregnant. 

George got it for me in London. There’s this tea shop nearby where he was stationed and he brought home some when he was discharged. He brings more back when he goes over there for work.

He told me that’s where he used to write his letters to me, that he would sit in the same corner and look out the window at the rainy England sky and write me an answer to my latest letter.

 _(wistful)_ He always promised he’d take me to see it. 

_(long pause)_

Please don’t call me “darling,” you know how that makes me feel. I’m fine. Are you done with your tea? 

Well hurry up and finish. I’d like to get you on your way before Joey comes home.

_(long pause)_

Where were you when you heard the war was over? I know you were still rather young, but surely you remember.

Hmmm. At your grandmother’s house must’ve been so nice. 

I heard at the factory. Some girls were listening to the radio and they announced it. 

We were ecstatic. Until the bossy shift manager barked at us to get back to work. _(realization)_ I haven’t seen any of those girls since George came home. 

Here I have a picture of all of us. Did I ever show it to you?

There’s Doris, she’s one of eight siblings. And this one is Gertie, she’s actually from Texas originally.

These two are Opal and Ruby, the twins. And always attached their hip was Faith.

That’s me of course. Mary, her sweetheart’s plane was shot down over the Channel.

 _(full of emotion)_ And Janice, lovely, beautiful Janice. 

_(clearly getting very emotional)_

Oh darling, I don’t know what happened to any of them. They were all unmarried as well, so I couldn’t even look them up if I wanted to. 

No, no, I’m fine. 

You were too young, I know, to know how hard the war was on everyone. I had to get that job and George had to go and risk his life.

And now, we’re happy, oh so happy. A beautiful house with a beautiful child. I have everything I could ever want. (dissolving into tears)

_(sniffling through this section)_

Oh darling, please, let me, just one more time. _(kiss)_

You did this on purpose didn’t you, you came in and got me talking. You know how weak I am around you. (kisses deeply again)

This isn’t right, you and I both know it. And yet _(kisses)_

_(kissing becomes more intense and hungry)_

How do you always manage to show up right when I need you? You must know somehow. 

Lift up your dress darling, we don’t have enough time to really enjoy this. 

Yeah, take off the garters and pull the panties down. Let me touch you like I’ve been dreaming of. 

_(fingering noises, improv some, at least 60 seconds)_

Oh darling I love the sounds you make when I play with you like this. 

Here lift your leg up on the couch. There you go. Now I can go deeper. 

Your eyes, they always shine and sparkle when they look at me.

Kiss me _(kissing)_

Are you close, my darling? 

Good, let’s get you there, just a little bit more.

I feel your legs shaking, just let go. Come on.

I’m here, please come for me. Please.

_(improvise to orgasm)_

_(kissing)_

Thank you darling, that was perfect. 

I- I love you. I haven’t felt this way about anyone for years. 

I never want to be apart from you. _(kissing)_

I only told you not to come because it hurts, it hurts so much to see you and to know that I want you, to be with you, to hold you, to kiss you. 

But you knew that didn’t you. _(kissing)_

I’m so happy for you, with the baby. Joey is the delight of my life, and I know you’ll be a good mother. 

Looks like the rain’s stopped, maybe we can walk back to your house. 

**[getting redressed and the door opens]**

_(slight shock)_ Oh, hello Joey, yes this is my...friend from down the block.

Oh, you’re soaked. You forgot your hat didn’t you. We’ll have to give you a bath. Just let me see her out and go to the bathroom, I’ll be right there.

_(back to the listener)_

Come back tomorrow. I love you. 


End file.
